Tis the Wrapping Season
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: James returnes home after some years away form home. Lily has a good job but just went through horid surprise of her parents divorce. The two of them broke up because of a reason so stupid James had regreted it ever since. Please review.
1. Home Again

Chapter 1.  
  
James Harold Potter lay on his back on a blanket in the park. At twenty- five he knew a good few things about women. In this case where he was waiting for one, he reasoned that she would be late in getting there for their lunch date.  
  
It was the last few days of summer and he wanted to enjoy it because soon it would be cold and getting colder. It was not the he didn't like that time of the year, because he did. Its just that it was that time of the year that he had made a really bad decision that cost him a lot more than he expected it to.  
  
'Hi honey sorry I'm late.' Said a pretty young woman as she came up closer.  
  
That there was his girlfriend. He liked her well enough but he was one who didn't particularly favour a long-term relationship.  
  
It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment; it was just that he wasn't sure of it anymore. How can you know for sure if a long-term relationship was really –you know- long term? He guessed that it was maybe because of his parents or what happened to his parents that had him like this.  
  
But they were happy again.  
  
Just not with each other.  
  
After five years they were happy again.  
  
Even though it wasn't with each other.  
  
You see James's parents spilt after eighteen years of marriage.  
  
It was when he was in his seventh year in school and it wasn't an ordinary school either. Hogworts schools of witchcraft and wizardry were a school like no other.  
  
It taught magic.  
  
This meant that this normal looking young man was actually a wizard.  
  
And a very powerful one at that.  
  
He had graduated form the top of his class, though he tied with two people.  
  
One of them was his best friend and the other was well special to him.  
  
He wasn't a bad Quidditch player, in fact he was great.  
  
Also in fact he could have gone pretty far in the professional, international arena. But after two years of playing after he graduated from Hogworts he decided to be a Quidditch sport critic. After all he did play a lot in those two years.  
  
He had his own column in the Daily Prophet and made commentaries on big games in the area. Anyway back to the business at hand, his love life.  
  
He only had one meaningful relationship in his life and he broke it off, he'd told her before they got together that he didn't want anything permanent but he hadn't actually expected to get so attached to her.  
  
Yeah he loved her but she never knew that.  
  
She had seen him with another girl at a party the September after they graduated and it was the beginning of the last.  
  
They had broken up a week later.  
  
He had learned a couple weeks before the incident that his father had slept around a lot and since so many people told him that he was just like his father he figure he may as well go along with the flow and that was how she saw him that night and who he was with. It was a girl they'd both met after meeting some of his wizard relatives.  
  
He had seen the betrayal on her face but she didn't say anything when he escorted her back home.  
  
Maybe if he had tried they would still be together but he doubted it and then again he'll never know for sure.  
  
And then there were his parents.  
  
Well he couldn't say much about them.  
  
Each of them had remarried and as far as he knew his father didn't cheat of his new wife of a year.  
  
And his mother had gotten over what his father did a lot faster than he had.  
  
He guessed she suspected for a while but never said anything. And up to this day he didn't know how they reached the conclusion that their marriage was over.  
  
He never asked.  
  
His father was a Healer and his mother had worker part time at Gringotts.  
  
Now his mother husband was the head of a newspaper in Scotland called the 'Prophet Guardian'.  
  
She was trying to get him to move there since he moved back to London four months ago.  
  
He'd been living and writing sports in various places.  
  
He went to Egypt, India, Austria and America.  
  
The position he wanted opened in the Daily Prophet and since it was the only paper offering it at the time he took it.  
  
He moved back to his hometown and only then realised how much he missed it.  
  
He had kept in regular contact with his best mate Sirius Black and their other great friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
They were happy he decided to come back home and took him out the same day that he arrived back which happened to be a Friday.  
  
Now they made it a ritual out of it and go out every Friday night.  
  
'James what did you bring for us to eat?' said his girlfriend Kaci who snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
Kaci Smith was a tall brunette with red highlights that went to the middle of her back.  
  
She was smart and flirtatious. She was also athletic, curvy and funny.  
  
What more could he ask for right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
You'll see soon enough.  
  
Kaci worked for the ministry of magic as an auror. She had just gotten the position a couple of days before and they had had a "wonderful" celebration.  
  
As they ate Kaci started talking about houses – she lived in a small flat by herself—and mentioned that she was thinking about moving.  
  
'I mean it would be nice to have a house. If I get a roommate it will be all the better for me. Wouldn't you agree?'  
  
James nodded and let her continue to talk. He like the flowing way in which she talked.  
  
'I mean, it would have a permanent feel to it. What do you think James?'  
  
James hopped his voiced didn't sound as strangled and stained as he thought it would sound.  
  
Did she just say she wants to move into a new house [I] with him? [/I]  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Lily looked on as her parents drove away.  
  
She had never received such a shock in her life.  
  
Her parents had driven a long way from Surrey to where she lived, which was in a nice little cottage just outside or a mile or two form Godric's Hollow, to tell her something important.  
  
You see the shock wasn't the fact that they'd driven all this way but it was the news they delivered that had her reeling.  
  
She watched through her window that overlooked the porch as her parents driven away – in different cars.  
  
They'd come to tell her that they were getting a divorce.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it.  
  
After thirty years of marriage they had called it quits. They were now going to her older sister Petunia's house to tell her the news.  
  
Lily just sat in her big fluffy armchair and hugged her big mug of coffee while she pondered on what just happened.  
  
She did have a phone and talked to her parents by just apparating there when she wanted to tell them something.  
  
And in her line of work there was other ways to communicate with people.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud sound.  
  
A sound that could only be someone appparating.  
  
Soon there was a knock on her door.  
  
When she answered it she was surprised to see Simone Carlson standing there with a film of tears in her eyes.  
  
'What's wrong?' Lily asked immediately of her best friend of thirteen years.  
  
Simone stopped long enough to look at her weirdly.  
  
Simone had been in the Gryffindore House with her in Hogworts.  
  
She was tanned, five feet-fie inches, with curly brown hair that had natural highlights. Lily appreciated her because she was funny and sweet making her laugh when she needed too.  
  
'Lily I just came to see how you were holding up?'  
  
'Holding up?'  
  
'Yes your mum told me that they were going to tell you today.'  
  
'Oh my god you knew?'  
  
'Yeah, well I guessed it. Your mom was herself these last few days.'  
  
Since Simone was orphaned then went to live with her Grandfather she never really had the influence of a mother in her life.  
  
That was where Lily's mom came in.  
  
She had gotten close with her and Lily's mom felt like a surrogate mother to her. She had practically grown up at lily's house and the two girls were like sister's more so than Petunia had ever been.  
  
That was why since she was getting married she wanted Lily's mom to plan her wedding, which wasn't to hard since she was marrying a muggle.  
  
A muggle, who Lily was glad to know, didn't forbid his soon to be wife from ignoring her magical abilities.  
  
In fact Lily knew him quite well.  
  
He lived not to far away form her house and found him rather fetching when they were kids. He was the older guy and she was young.  
  
He was ten and she was eight.  
  
When Lily got older she laughed it off.  
  
Because it was really funny.  
  
And anyway she met a guy in school that pushed all thoughts of any boy the furthest place form her mind.  
  
The wedding though would have to be muggle based and Lily's mom was happy to do it collaborated with the grooms mum who she was friends with.  
  
It was Simone who got her through day when he broke it off with her.  
  
'Your mom slipped up and told me a few days ago. I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place.'  
  
Lily sighed and knew Simone was right.  
  
'I know and it's okay really.'  
  
'How can it be when it isn't for me? I mean they were the two people that made me believe in happily ever after.'  
  
Lily sighed again. It was the same for her as well.  
  
'I suppose now we have to cancel that anniversary party.' Said Simone.  
  
Lily nodded. They had really worked hard for that party which would have been thirty days form now since it was December the first. Her parents were to be married thirty years on New Years Eve.  
  
'I hate to do this to you but you'll have to cancel them all by yourself because I have a few things to take care off.'  
  
'Its ok?' though Lily didn't feel like calling fifty people to cancel and explain to them why they were cancelling.  
  
'Another thing though, I forgot to tell you I invited someone else to the party that you'll have to get in touch with to cancel.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Err well you would believe it but I was reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet.'  
  
'Since when do you read the sports section?'  
  
'Never mind that but you wouldn't believe who is back in town as well as writing for them and with his very own column too.'  
  
'Who?' Lily questioned but wondered why her friends was telling her all this.  
  
'James Potter!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You know who I'm talking about. James Potter. You started dating him in seventh year and almost a year later we left hogworts broke up with him.'  
  
'I know the story I was there remember and you should get your facts straight. He broke it off with me.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'What about him?' Lily asked after a good few seconds had elapsed and her friend didn't say anything.  
  
'Oh yeah, what was I saying? I know. I met him the other day when I just happened to be outside the daily prophet.' Said Simone waving her hand dismissively  
  
'You just happened to be at the daily prophet huh?' asked Lily not doubting for second that she went there purposely, just to meet him.  
  
'Yes and we had a really nice chat and I invited him to our parents' anniversary party.' Simone often referred to Lily's parents as her own, not that she minded.  
  
'You did what?'  
  
'Yes I did but I'm afraid I can't be the one to un invite him. You'll just have to do that along with the others.' Said Simone like it was no big deal. Simone took out a piece of parchment and gave Lily the words to say to get to James fireplace.  
  
'There, sorry to leave you to do all the cleaning up.'  
  
'Simone, you don't fool me. I know what you were up too.'  
  
'What?' asked Simone in fake innocence.  
  
'You were playing matchmaker weren't you?' asked Lily.  
  
'Who me? No way.'  
  
'I hope so because you were there when I came home in tears. That Idiot broke my heart.'  
  
'Lily, I know what you went through but that year couldn't have meant nothing to James.'  
  
'Well apparently it did.'  
  
'Sorry again Lily. I got to go all right? Bye.' Said Simone and disapperated when she went outside.  
  
Over the next couple of hour Lily regrouped and took a long shower while she tried to absorb the shock.  
  
She wondered what Petunia was thinking at this moment.  
  
They hadn't spoken in years, even when there was a family thing, which she rarely attended.  
  
Would she care?  
  
Now she had to go through the ordeal of telling everybody. Calling was one thing but what about telling James?  
  
She had to talk to him face-to-face, well fireplace-to-fireplace.  
  
She might as well get that over first.  
  
(I know there is no such thing or maybe there is, I have no idea but bear with me. LOL.)  
  
When she activated it, no one was there.  
  
Perfect she had been rehearsing what she was about to say and the recording message thing on the fireplace would do it.  
  
It wouldn't be exactly her.  
  
'This is Lily Evans. Don't bother coming to my parents anniversary party.'  
  
Well she had meant for it to come out like that.  
  
It sounded like [I] she [/I] didn't want him there.  
  
Well she can't to anything about it now could she? 


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Thanks for reviews guys.  
  
And LadyofMoselle(sp?) I'll update on my others soon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James came home tired.  
  
He was trying to find out where out where one of his assignments lived so that he could get and interview with her.  
  
She didn't answer his knock and the whole trip had been a waste.  
  
Sighing he dropped his overnight bag on the couch.  
  
He had this big house all to himself.  
  
Not that he minded but it would be better if he didn't have to clean it every week.  
  
He saw the fire in the fireplace glowing a dark red and new there were some messages for him.  
  
The first one was from his mother who wanted him to consider going to her house for Christmas.  
  
The other was from his friend down at the paper telling him about the latest assignment he got.  
  
When James turned around to take off his cloak a familiar voice swamped him.  
  
'This is Lily Evans. Don't bother to come to my parents' anniversary party.'  
  
That was all it said.  
  
Turning around he went back and replayed the message again.  
  
[I] That was her? The same Lily Evans that I haven't seen in over five years. Why in the world would she tell me not to come to her parents' anniversary party? And not even a "hi" or "hello". Was she angry with me still? After all this time? We haven't talked in five years the least she could have done was say hi. I knew I should have accepted the invitation when Simone asked me to come. Against my better judgement I said yes. Maybe it was because I wanted to see Lily again. [/I]  
  
He looked at her face in the fire.  
  
She looked different from when he last saw her. Not much but she changed, grown up maybe but no doubt wanted the same things as last time.  
  
A long committed relationship.  
  
He wondered if she found somebody willing to settle down with her.  
  
An hour later he went to bed his thoughts still filled with Lily Evans.  
  
Lily was in a foul mood, she loved her job.  
  
The job is not what had her in this mood; it was the fact that her boss, or rather the son of her dead boss wants to run this differently.  
  
William Associates was the name of the place she worked in.  
  
Billy was the third William to be CEO.  
  
Come on he was forty, why in the world would he want things to be young and hip.  
  
And to top it all off her superior, Bozworth asked if she could [I] possibly [/I] dress younger. Who the heck did he take her for? That was the first question that popped into her head.  
  
'Hey there Lily are you okay?' asked a voice from the doorway.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled, it was the first time that day so she was grateful for the distraction.  
  
The person who stood at her office's door was her best friend in the building.  
  
Apart from Simone she was the only other person that Lily was sure she could talk to. Jessi Sabrina smiled as she came in.  
  
'I heard about our new demographic.'  
  
'Really? I would have thought he'd hold off on announcing it so early.'  
  
You see Lily was a PR officer, the head officer in crisis management. They work for private wizards and sometimes for the ministry of Magic.  
  
She worked there the November after leaving Hogworts, as an intern and finally four years later this is where she was.  
  
And she was proud of it.  
  
'Does he really want you to focus less on your area and more on young people?' she asked coming to sit down on the comfortable chair in the front of the desk that was opposite Lily.  
  
Jess has shoulder-length dirty blond hair that's usually in a sloppy bun but he still manages to look great. She had glasses the covered her hazel green eyes. She was Irish and had a temper on her but other than that she was funny and outgoing but a little sarcastic, funny and hyper.  
  
She, Simone and Lily do things together and she was a bridesmaid and Simone's wedding.  
  
'Yeah I am young, but he wants to bring in a more hip style.' Said Lily frowning.  
  
'Really and did you tell him that it would work.'  
  
'I did and then Bozo said or rather implied that my job may be up for grabs if I don't. He made it seem that I wasn't spontaneous enough to do this right.'  
  
'So they want you to be more spontaneous?'  
  
'Yeah like Hannah.'  
  
'Wait a minute the intern Hannah?' asked Jess surprised.  
  
'Bozo told me that I should get some pointers from Hannah Elizabeth Walker.'  
  
'He did?'  
  
'Yeah I guess being young and dressing in mini skirts even if its freezing like the North Pole does get you the attention of others.' Said Lily as she looked down at her own clothes, which she felt, was appropriate and warm under the circumstances. Jess laughed.  
  
'Jess do you think I need more spontaneity in my life?'  
  
'No Lily you're set in your ways yes but you're the most organized person I know.'  
  
Lily figured she mean that as a compliment but she felt insulted.  
  
Even when she was at hogworts she loved to put everything she had to do into a list. James made fun of her a little but he had respected her for it.  
  
At least she thought so.  
  
Now she didn't know.  
  
Had he really cared for her at all?  
  
She had given all she had and more into that relationship after she realised that she loved him.  
  
Even though he had been so set in his ways about a commitment she had been confident that she could turn his head.  
  
'Lily?' asked Jess and she snapped her head up to look at her friend.  
  
'Sorry about that.'  
  
Jess nodded in understanding but she didn't dare tell her friend she was thinking about James again.  
  
She didn't even know who James was.  
  
Well she did only because Lily told her.  
  
She could kick herself.  
  
Why did she have to go off track and think about him?  
  
Deciding to force the thought of him form her mind she brought up business and tried to work.  
  
James had finally gotten a lead.  
  
The woman he was trying to find did hired a PR firm a few months ago.  
  
Sirius and his girlfriend Morgan had tried setting him up with this girl named Maribel but he hadn't felt like it.  
  
He put on his almost best robes and decided that he might as well try his luck at the firm.  
  
The witch at the desk said the area he requested was on the seventh floor.  
  
When he got up to the floor, it read "Crisis Management."  
  
Seeing the witch administrator he walked up to her.  
  
'Do you by chance know who I can speak too about a client of yours?'  
  
The witch looked at him and smiled politely.  
  
'I'm sorry we aren't allowed to give out such information.'  
  
'I understand completely about discretion but could I speak with the person in charge so he could tell me that?'  
  
She smiled indulgently.  
  
'Go on in, the door is open; there shouldn't be anyone there at the moment so our head Crisis manager could speak to you. I should tell you by the way that its not a he but a she.'  
  
Only, mildly surprised James nodded and walked in with out knocking.  
  
Lily hadn't expected anyone to enter her office with out knocking.  
  
Then again she hadn't expected to be changing her top behind of her desk either.  
  
She was bickering with herself in her mind as she had remember how Billy had wanted her to dress more provocatively to entice more clients to the agency.  
  
She'd be darned if she would copy Hannah's style but there were some things she could do.  
  
She had looked down on what she had on and decided that first of all if she the black turtleneck had to go.  
  
It was warm enough in the office for her to only have her sweater on which was plunged in the front.  
  
She had planned to wear it so that was why she was wearing a slightly low cut wired bra.  
  
She didn't want to go to the women's restroom, that would have wasted the time she didn't have so she had might as well do it here since she didn't have any appointments. She heard the turn of the door knob and called, 'just a second.'  
  
The dark oak door banged inward on loose hinges and she faced her visitor with the sweater only till her neck.  
  
'Now that's what I call effective public relations.' The newcomer said and pushed the door close.  
  
'James!'  
  
'Do you do a striptease for all your potential clients?' he had a devilish smile, and he beamed it at her full force.  
  
She was too stunned to continue dressing.  
  
Five years had weathered the vestiges of boyishness form James Potter's face but his deep-set eyes were hazel and penetrating as ever.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Sorry. The witch said I could walk right in.' he said turning his back to her.  
  
'Are you a potential client?' she asked as she fought her uncontrollable fingers to put the rest of the top on.  
  
'Not exactly.'  
  
'It has been a long time. How have you been?' Other than tall, gorgeous and ©ocky.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'You can turn around now. How did you know I worked here?'  
  
She tried not to squirm and he turned around and gazed at her.  
  
'You look spectacular Lil.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Her what about him? How could he possibly look any better at twenty-four years old than he did as an eighteen-year-old boy?  
  
'If you came for an apology, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Oh your message,' the little grin he had vanished. 'My dentist leaves a friendlier one.'  
  
'Sorry about that. I was upset.'  
  
'Because Simone invited me? If you didn't want me to be there it's ok.'  
  
She was touched that James decided to look her up but this meeting was getting her a little frazzled.  
  
She had to fight the urge to jump in his arms and kiss him silly.  
  
She had imagined seeing him by accident someday and giving him witty comments to show that she was over him, so why couldn't she remember any now?  
  
'It's not that the party is cancelled, my parents are getting a divorce.'  
  
'Lily I'm really sorry. I know it's a blow when parents split.'  
  
'Yeah, I never saw it coming.  
  
'If its any consolation, mine are happier apart. They remarried and have new lives.'  
  
'Sorry if the message was so abrupt. I'd just found out and I had so many people to tell and --' she forced herself to stop.  
  
'No problem but you didn't even know Simone invited me did you?'  
  
'Actually no.'  
  
Now that the initial shock of seeing him was wearing off she remembered the months of heartache he caused her and she wasn't about to go through that again.  
  
'Well thanks for stopping by.''  
  
It was a bonus seeing you again Lil, but I came here because I was following a lead on a story.  
  
He always had an ulterior motive.  
  
He told her that he wanted the address of Haley Manning the daughter of the world famous Matthew Manning.  
  
He was a Quidditch Player twenty-five years ago.  
  
He was accused to throwing a game on bribery and never played again. Lily knew who that was. It wasn't long ago, well more than five years ago that she loved sports and followed everything about quidditch.  
  
James's boss was a collector of his mementos and wanted his name cleared so that he could donate everything he has collected to the Quidditch Hall Of Fame as a tribute to Manning. James was the third one trying and he wanted to interview Haley, the thirty five year old daughter of Manning.  
  
'I'm sorry James I can't help you.'  
  
'Come on.'  
  
'You're not going to talk me into betraying a client.'  
  
'Okay come with me to dinner and I'll tell you everything.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'So you have someone to go home to?'  
  
'No its not that it's just that it isn't a good idea.'  
  
'We'll go somewhere close and quick.' He said still not taking "no" for an answer.  
  
Lily noticed Hannah standing by the door with wide eyes.  
  
Did she think Lily was so old she was on a shelf?  
  
'Alright.' she said impulsively. 'I'll meet you at the ground floor at six thirty.'  
  
'I didn't know you had company.' Hannah said as she moved over to her worktable openly checking out James.  
  
Hannah's buttocks had a life of their own under that short skirt and James couldn't help but have noticed her backfield-in-motion bid for his attention.  
  
'This is James Potter, sports writer for the Daily Prophet and he was just leaving.' Lily said dryly.  
  
'I'm Hannah Elizabeth Walker, Miss Evans's intern.' She said sending James a high wattage smile.  
  
'Nice to meet you.' He said, to his credit not rising to take Hannah's bait.  
  
He backed toward the door and left without giving Hannah the appraising look she usually received from men.  
  
Lily realised that she let all the stored up annoyance for her intern trap her into meeting James for dinner.  
  
For a minute she enjoyed showing the little sex pot that's he could attract more men too.  
  
That however was short lived because she realised it was a bad idea for seeing James again.  
  
Her last boyfriend Jerry never did anything to her and James was just a few feet away form her and she still felt tingly.  
  
She was totally over him and wanted it to stay that way.  
  
'Who was that I just saw leaving?' asked Jess when she came in soon after. 'Good-looking chap wasn't he?'  
  
'That love was James Potter.'  
  
'[I] The [/I] James Potter?' she asked wide eyed.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Jess whistled.  
  
'What did he want?'  
  
As Lily told the girl everything she wondered how she was going to get through the evening. 


	3. No time for pleasantries

Thanks LadyofMoselle(sp?) I'll update on my others soon...I hope..sorry I only have time for updating this one today...hopefully..more tomorrow  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Lily went down at six thirty he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Twenty minutes later she showed apologizing for being late saying he got held up.  
  
They walked ten minutes away (in the cold) to an Italian restaurant.  
  
When they reached inside the owner came out and greeted James like an old friend.  
  
'What was all that about?'  
  
James shrugged, 'you meet people who like sports when you're a sports writer.'  
  
Lily drank down the glass of wine when she got hers and spent the evening picking at her food.  
  
Through her third glass she talked about what was going on at her work, how they wanted her to be more spontaneous and dress sexier.  
  
Then she was hit with a brilliant idea.  
  
When James heard what she had to say he wasn't sure if it was the wine talking or her old rational self.  
  
He had never felt more comfortable in over five years than he had sitting there and having dinner with her.  
  
'What if I ask the woman if you could interview her and in return you could help me be more spontaneous?'  
  
He wasn't sure if he should accept because it seemed that it just dawned on her.  
  
But then again he was never one to walk away from a story.  
  
They were just friends he could handle just teaching her a few things but he doubted she remember when she really let herself go.  
  
He was just glad that he was the only one to see her really loose control.  
  
They had stolen Sirius's new motorcycle and flew it for most of the day and then came back with it.  
  
She had trusted herself with him and now he wondered if she thought of those times.  
  
'All right. If you help me I'll help you.'  
  
'Great.'  
  
After dinner though when they walked to her office building James wondered that since the brisk cold air was sobering up if she still felt the same.  
  
And he was right.  
  
'Listen James now that I had some time to think about it I don't really need your help, I contact Haley Manning for you but I'll work on being more spontaneous by myself.'  
  
'Lily are you sure I don't want it to seem like I am using you.'  
  
'No James its all right.'  
  
James let Lily apparate home though he had no intention of not going through with his part of the deal.  
  
A deal is a deal and he always held up his part of it.  
  
Of course it was whether she liked it or not.  
  
~~  
  
The next day James ran into Gabby, Remus's girlfriend and Morgan, Sirius's girlfriend shopping.  
  
'Hi James.' They greeted him.  
  
'Hi where are you going?' he questioned as he folding his paper.  
  
It was Saturday and he was in Diagon Alley.  
  
He tried not to show that he really had no reason for being there but he wondered if they would buy.  
  
Those girls were really perceptive.  
  
Gabby has waist length dark hair with blue grey eyes. At 5'3" she is thin and tan. Gabby was a quiet sort of girl. Well sometimes. She respects her friends a lot. Even if she doesn't agree with some of their decisions she usually keeps to herself about that. She is very quiet at times but watch out if you take her being quiet as a weakness. James learned that a while ago and Remus trusts her with his secret so far so James figured she was nice.  
  
Morgan was short and petit with reddish blond hair and misty green eyes. Sirius told him she was part fairy. He never really met a fairy before so he was interested. The girl had a complicated back ground with her dad being an evil wizard and her mum being a good fairy. Guess she must have lot of mood swings. Then again Sirius always did love a challenge.  
  
'Oh we're going to meet the boys down there for lunch.' Said Gabby.  
  
'Why don't you join us?' asked Morgan.  
  
James though thought it better to decline.  
  
'No thanks girls, I promised an old friend I'd help her with something.' They realised it was a female though they didn't say anything except,  
  
'Oh really what's her name?'  
  
'Lily Evans. Ask Sirius and Remus they'll tell you about her. I got to go.' He said and disapparated to the nearest Chinese restaurant he knew.  
  
But before that he stopped by to ask Simone where Lily lived.  
  
When he stopped by Simone was just on her way out and was surprised to see him.  
  
She was even more surprised when he asked for Lily's address.  
  
She grinned at him while she wrote it down.  
  
When he looked at the address however it was his turn to be surprised.  
  
Her house was not to far form where his own is in Godric's Hollow.  
  
While he took his time in showing up at her doorstep he wondered what his friends could be telling their girlfriends about his relationship with Lily.  
  
They really bit into him when he broke up with her. They thought that she was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.  
  
What they could understand was why he spent so much time chasing after her when he ended up breaking up with her.  
  
To them it didn't make any sense.  
  
Well it certainly didn't make sense to him why should it to others.  
  
He knew he loved her his friends knew he loved her.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Though this was not the perfect time for him to start up something between them again.  
  
He could still feel the spark between them. He resisted the urge during the meeting and dinner to kiss her silly, like he had been longing to for the past five years. He never really asked her if she still hated him.  
  
Maybe she got past that.  
  
He could expect her to very well become a nun just because they broke up.  
  
Heck he had more girlfriends than he could count or remember these past five years but all he could think about was Lily.  
  
It wasn't an obsession he had with her though.  
  
They had a lot of good memories and she was his first love of course he would remember her from the others.  
  
He came up and knocked on her door.  
  
He saw Lily gave a start when she opened the door.  
  
'What are you doing here?' the surprise of his presence etched her voice.  
  
'Well I brought you lunch. Hope you haven't eaten.' He said as he waved the food under her nose.  
  
He knew Chinese was her favourite kind of food.  
  
'I haven't but you might as well come in.'  
  
He grinned at her and went through the door.  
  
'I like the place you have here. It's really cozy.'  
  
'Thanks, how did you find it anyway?'  
  
'Well I got your address from ---'  
  
'Simone.' They both finished.  
  
Lily laughed and led the way to a neat little kitchen that over looked a garden, which was covered with snow.  
  
'So what brings you here?' she said after they had gotten plates and started to eat on her kitchen table.  
  
'I just wanted to see when you would be ready to go shopping for your new look.'  
  
'James I told you last night you don't have too.'  
  
'I just want to convince you not to dress like someone's grandmother. It's the attitude men pick up on not the clothes you wear. If you sincerely want to keep your job, it seems to me that you'd have to make some changes.'  
  
He was saying what she knew to be true but it hurt coming form him. Thought Lily.  
  
'Did you think like that when you dumped me?' she was not going to cry, she was not going to cry...  
  
'No!' he practically choked out his reply.  
  
'I loved it that you were such a sweet person and when you were impish you were incredible.'  
  
He looked her over form head to toe and she knew he was undressing her with those incredible eyes.  
  
'If you used just a part of your latent powers an ambitious intern would be the least of your worries.'  
  
'Its really time for you to leave.'  
  
She led the way to the door and held it open for him.  
  
After he left with a quick goodbye she locked the door behind him.  
  
~~  
  
Outside in the crisp cold air James took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  
  
His senses were reeling.  
  
What made him think that he could be around Lily without feeling hot and bothered?  
  
She still turned him on like no one he ever met.  
  
Her clothes didn't hint it but he remembered the perfect body beneath it. He had to clench his fist at his sides to keep from touching her. He stood outside and debated whether to go back to her.  
  
No doubt he wanted to but she'd deck him if he tried anything.  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
He didn't want to complicate his life by having an affair with Lily. Nothing was different between them.  
  
She was till and a planner looking for permanence and a happy ending.  
  
He on the other hand wasn't anymore ready for lasting ties than he was all those years ago.  
  
James usually didn't mind being alone and he rarely dumped his problems on other people.  
  
But tonight he needed to talk if it was only about sports.  
  
Lily Evans was a threat. If he had any sense he'd never go near her again. It would be a triumph if he nailed the story with Haley Manning but his career would survive if he didn't.  
  
He met up with Sirius at home and went out for a couple of hours.  
  
But as he went home that night he still thought of Lily.  
  
He still didn't feel good about the way he dumped her and if he hadn't concentrated so much on sports it might have been different.  
  
He didn't give himself points on maturity either; he had to have known himself before he could have committed to Lily.  
  
He still thought of her when he went to sleep that night.  
  
The next week Lily was at work trying to get in touch with Haley Manning. She hadn't had any luck so far.  
  
There was a knock on her door and she called come in without looking up thinking it was Jess on her way out.  
  
'Hey there I was waiting for you down at the entrance but you didn't show up.'  
  
'Yeah well I'm leaving now.' Said Lily picking up her purse wishing he would stop making her heart race by dropping in unexpectedly.  
  
He slouched against the closed door he robes half open and his hands trust into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
Was he showing of his lean waist and six-pack or is she just imaging he was doing it?  
  
When he just continued to stare at her she felt compelled to say something.  
  
'I sent Haley Manning a letter requesting her to come and speak with you.'  
  
'You look nice.' Lily wanted to talk about the Manning's' not about what she was wearing.  
  
'There is nothing more I can do for you.' Why was she feeling breathless and panicky? This is James he meant nothing to her now.  
  
'I like the dress, a little long but at least you look like a woman.'  
  
'I can't really give you her address with out her permission.' Lily said impatiently.  
  
'Maybe she's out of town or something.'  
  
She had the terrible urge to look down at her dress, James staring at it like he wanted to buy it.  
  
He advanced another step.  
  
There was a knock. She ignored it.  
  
'Answer it.' He said and then followed her to the door where he stood behind it as he opened it.  
  
'Yes?' she said.  
  
'Oh Ms. Evans I would like to speak to you about the file you requested.' Lily was finding it hard to concentrate when James was tickling her neck.  
  
She knew she would seem like an idiot if she half way between the door and her office giggling. His finger slid down her arm and she was fighting a smile that was coming on.  
  
'Uh Mr. Hunt could I talk to you about that tomorrow?'  
  
'Sure thing.' He said and left.  
  
'Why were you doing that?' she asked of him immediately.  
  
'Maybe I am wrong about what you wear. That grey number is a real turn on.'  
  
'Don't you have somewhere else to be?'  
  
'Are you seeing anyone?'  
  
'No until recently I had and the rest is none of your business.'  
  
He was poised to kiss her.  
  
'I can't seem to get you out of my head.' He said not seeming pleased about it.  
  
'Put you coat on, I am leaving and so are you.'  
  
'I really need to know something Lily, its been keeping me awake.'  
  
'Your insomnia has nothing to do with me.'  
  
'It has everything to do with you. Are you ever going to stop hating me?'  
  
'I don't hate you.' She said which she wasn't sure was exactly true since she really didn't know her feelings for him.  
  
'Prove it.'  
  
'Don't be silly.'  
  
'Kiss me.'  
  
'No! Why should I?' This was not good. What game was James playing?  
  
'To prove you're indifferent to me. You'd kiss a guy on a date wouldn't you so one little peck is not big deal. So kiss me so we both can see there is no spark left.'  
  
'You're right. Kissing you is not big thrill. I can prove that easily enough.'  
  
She stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his.  
  
'That wasn't kiss. You could do a lot better. Like this.' He said and his arms encircled her. His lips barely touched hers but she remembered the magic he could bring to a kiss. She wasn't going to respond and he'd get the message.  
  
He kissed increasing the pressure and she part her lips.  
  
She'd stop him but it would her to enjoy herself a little before. He was right she hadn't been properly kissed in awhile. It was a good thing something interrupted when it did she was sure if she would have been able to stop.  
  
It was a screech from the window. 


	4. To recruit

Thanks LadyofMoselle  
  
~~**~~ Chapter 4  
  
At the window was a black and brown barn owl. This time Lily wasted no time in getting to the distraction.  
  
It was a letter from Haley Manning.  
  
It stated that she had some serious thinking to do before she even considered talking to a reporter.  
  
James looked like he really didn't care right now about what the letter said.  
  
Snow was falling heavily outside and Lily knew that she needed to go home.  
  
'So I still don't suppose you could give me her address.'  
  
'Is that why you ---'  
  
'No. I didn't come for that. You always sell yourself short Lily.'  
  
'Can I walk you downstairs?'  
  
'No just go. You just proved I don't hate I just dislike you intensely and never want to see you again.'  
  
'I can't really give you high marks on spontaneity.' He said lazily butting the few buttons that seemed to have slipped off.  
  
Why did she have to let down her guard with Potter of all people?  
  
She wanted to stay with him and it scared her.  
  
Maybe she was a control freak but James was throwing her off balance big time.  
  
He made her feel alive but as she remembered how he let her down those years ago she knew he couldn't let him hurt her that badly again.  
  
'Goodbye James.' She said with a finality she meant.  
  
~~**~~**~~**  
  
James braced himself against the sharp needles of cold water that stung his back. He shuddered under the punishing spray but refused to step out of it until he got Lily out of his system.  
  
He gave up two degrees short of hypothermia the turned off the shower and roughly towelled himself dry.  
  
Talk about bad ideas. Why in the world did he go to see Lily so late at her office?  
  
He hurried into the bedroom and pulled on his sweats, his thick robe and his leather bedroom slippers. It was still a few minutes though before he started to feel warm again. He was a hundred percent in favour of the no touching rule but Lily was so touchable that he couldn't help himself.  
  
He'd made a dumb move in her office and she shot him down exactly how he deserved. He'd blown his chance with her five years ago and no woman was likely to forgive rejection.  
  
Why couldn't a man and a woman have fun with out sticky relationships? Everyone knew marriage was like a lottery. Only a few people strike it rich.  
  
Being married hadn't worked for his parents and they were both decent unselfish people.  
  
James was interrupted from his contemplation however by the door.  
  
After seeing who it was he was extremely surprised to see the person. He hadn't talked to him a few years thought they sent letters occasionally.  
  
He opened the door and there on the front steps of his house was a tall, thin grey haired and bearded person.  
  
That person was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
'Ah yes. James how nice to see you again.'  
  
'Same here professor. You'll excuse what I'm wearing I hope because well, I wasn't expecting company.'  
  
'That's quite all-right James. I would though like to talk to you concerning something rather important.'  
  
'Of course sir. Won't you come in?'  
  
'Yes thank you.'  
  
After James got over the initial shock of seeing his former headmaster he quickly ushered the man into the house.  
  
'I need to talk to you then be on my way. I have a few more stops to make.'  
  
'Sure Professor.'  
  
'Well James as you know Voldemort is quickly rising to power and I know this is supposed to be a festive season I am afraid that this is the worst time for him to strike.'  
  
'Yes I agree with you there.'  
  
'Well I have this feeling that he still is biding his time gathering people in to the dark side and will not strike. For safety purposes though I want to gather my most trusted people myself.'  
  
James wasn't too sure where this conversation was going.  
  
'I am creating an order. An order to which the Ministry has no idea about. The Order of the phoenix with most gifted people and the most trusting I might add that will help defeat the dark side.'  
  
'What are you asking professor?'  
  
'What I am asking James is that I wish for you to join the Order. Will you? I know this is a lot to take in and I am afraid I can't stay any longer to answer your questions. You may thing about it tonight but I will await your answer tomorrow morning. I must ask for your discretion as well.'  
  
'Sure thing professor.'  
  
'I will stop by after you have returned form work.'  
  
'Okay I'll see you then.'  
  
Then after Dumbledore left James's house he apparated to a cottage just outside of Godric's Hollow.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
'Ah yes, its me and how are you my dear?'  
  
'Fine thanks and yourself?'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?' Lily asked of her former headmaster as he sat in the middle of her living room robes and all.  
  
'Yes please but I am afraid I can't stay very long.'  
  
'Why are you here Professor?' asked Lily when she came back.  
  
For the second time that night Professor Dumbledore explained why he is enlisting the aid of all his trusted.  
  
'I know this is a lot for you to understand at the moment but I am afraid I really can't explain it to you. All I need for you to do right now is trust me.' 'You'll always have my trust Professor.'  
  
'Stop it, its not good to make and old man blush.'  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
'I must also ask for your answer tomorrow evening and I'll also need your carefulness with this information.'  
  
'Yes Professor.'  
  
'I will be back at the end of the day tomorrow. Thank you for your time.'  
  
With that he left to go to the houses of one Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as well as others he needed to enlist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily knew her last relationship fizzled out into nothingness even before she and Jerry broke up.  
  
In this case she couldn't understand how she had been content living as a nun then something had come and shaken thins up.  
  
And that something was, or someone rather was James H Potter.  
  
She liked to be able to handle everything that came her way but this time too much had been thrown at her all at once.  
  
Her parent's divorce was hard enough to accept; she didn't know how her own sister felt about it. And the other thing was Simone would depend on her to help plan the wedding. Then she had the tricky situation at work. She loved her job and would fight for it not matter who tried to take it from her.  
  
Finally there was James. This was the worst possible time for him to reappear into her life, not that anytime would be good.  
  
Simone drifted through life and let the good things happen  
  
Lily planned, organized and worried about bad thing like falling in love with James again.  
  
Oh no how could she even think that.  
  
She already knew he hadn't changed since their time together.  
  
She hurried to her bathroom for an intended cold shower.  
  
As she turn on the cold spray she let her flannel sleeping gown slip to a heap on the floor before she stepped into the stall.  
  
She expected to suffer but in less than two seconds jumped out of the cold shower and turned on the hot water for a nice warm scrub.  
  
A gold shower must be some kind of a guy joke.  
  
Her cold tap water couldn't be more than a degree above freezing.  
  
Now that she was fully awake and rational she figured that this time it would be easier to get over James.  
  
If she kept him out of her thoughts during the day he was history.  
  
Any woman who obsessed over one unavailable guy was a woman who lost control of her own life.  
  
Lily didn't intend for that to happen to her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Simone showed up at the office to take Lily and Jess for lunch but Jess was at a business lunch so the both of them went alone.  
  
'Lily I'm getting nervous about the wedding.'  
  
'Well that's only natural.'  
  
'I know but marriage is such a fragile thing. People do it they undo it. Look at your parents I mean I thought they were what we had to look forward too. They made it seem to simple.'  
  
'I know I feel the same way. I thought they were the model of marriage I guess I was wrong.'  
  
'Sometimes I think we're in that type of thing already. What will happen after Shawn and I get married? Can you be too comfortable with the man you love?' said Simone in a worried voice.  
  
Too comfortable?  
  
She'd never been too comfortable with James, not even in school when she thought she loved him.  
  
'I'm probably being silly.' Said Simone before Lily could think of anything to reassure her best friend.  
  
'I will get better.' Said Lily.  
  
'I'll see you soon.' Said Simone after they finished with lunch.  
  
Lily already knew she would support Dumbledore without even thinking about it all she had to worry about now was when to put up her Christmas decorations.  
  
They could stay in the closet for all the Christmas spirit she had.  
  
Then there was the logistics of the celebrating the day.  
  
There was only one way she wanted to spend her Christmas but she knew it would never happen.  
  
No matter how naughty or nice she was Santa wouldn't put James in her stocking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was six in the evening when Professor Dumbledore left Lily's house. As before he went to James's then Lily's. The answers he got from each house he was glad for.  
  
They agreed to become part of the order. Neither knew the other would be there but he couldn't think about that right now. Sooner or later they will realise their place in this world.  
  
It was to be with each other.  
  
As he went of in search other the others he wondered how long it would take for them to figure that one out.  
  
James showed up at Lily's cottage thinking [I] what's the worst that can happen? [/I]  
  
She wouldn't be glad to see him that was for sure.  
  
He had reserved feelings about being there because he couldn't shake the feeling that he behaved badly in her office yesterday.  
  
He walked o her front door rehearsing what to say.  
  
Even if she didn't curse him on the spot she wouldn't be pleased to see him.  
  
He'd forfeited the right to put his hands on her five years ago.  
  
He didn't have to knock when the door opened and Lily stood there with jeans, a faded sweatshirt and thick knobbly socks.  
  
'Hi,' he said, 'I was in the neighbourhood.' And she arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
'Okay so I came here purposely.'  
  
'Do you have a reason to why I should let you come in?'  
  
'You're losing heat while the door is open. I hate to see us cool the house while we talk.'  
  
'What do we have to talk about?'  
  
She wasn't going to be easy.  
  
'I'll leave the moment you want me to. Promise.'  
  
'Oh all right, come in if you must.'  
  
She turned and walked into the living room while he stood there thinking of a good excuse for being there.  
  
Even in a baggy shirt and old faded jeans she still looked to hot to handle.  
  
Didn't she know the effect she had on men when she swayed her hips like that?  
  
Knowing Lily she didn't have a clue.  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
'I want you to do something spontaneous...' where did that come from he wondered. He should know better to open his mouth when his brain wasn't fully engaged.  
  
'What?'  
  
'A mystery trip, something completely unplanned and fun. Isn't that what you need, more spontaneity in your life.'  
  
The biggest mystery if it was that he didn't know where to take her if she even agreed to go.  
  
There wasn't much chance of that though.  
  
She'd wrinkle her nose at that suggestion and gesture he always thought was cute.  
  
'Does this have anything to do with Haley Manning?'  
  
'Nope, not a thing.'  
  
'But you wont tell me where we're going?'  
  
'No that's why it's a mystery trip.'  
  
'You don't think I'll go do you? You only asked because your one tracked mind is positive I'll say no. Then you'll say "see you don't know how to be spontaneous".'  
  
One-track mind? If she really knew what was buzzing around in his mind she likely slap his face.  
  
'All right I'll go. Help yourself to some tea while I change. The pot is still hot.'  
  
She went up the carpeted stairs without a backward glance.  
  
No woman he'd ever known had gone to change without knowing where she was going. Lily had given in to easily.  
  
What was she up too?  
  
After drinking tea he decided to wash up since she'll be a little while.  
  
After saying a spell his mother taught him in the kitchen he had everything tidied.  
  
This was London there should be something to do for a woman to enjoy.  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
Hogsmede village!  
  
He hadn't been there awhile and since Professor Dumbledore's visit he was reminded of his former school, of his former home. 


	5. Feelings All Wrapped Up!

I'm sorry to announce that this is the last chapter. It was a short ficcy but I have my others though if you care to read them. Thank you Lady of Masbolle, I am glad ur reading all my stories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'So where are we going?' asked Lily when she come downstairs dressed in black tailored pants and a yellow sweater.  
  
'Hogsmede village sounds all right to you?'  
  
He loved the way her eyes lit up when she heard those words. If he knew she would get like this because they were going to Hogsmede he would have taken her there all the time.  
  
She got her thick winter robes on and shrugged into his again.  
  
Then they were off.  
  
~~*~*~*~  
  
They entered Hogsmede village together arms linked.  
  
Big fluffy snowflakes fluttered over the people coming and going making the setting seem so picturesque.  
  
When there was nothing lese to talk about the weather was the obvious choice.  
  
'I love walking in the snow.'  
  
'You always did.' He replied absentmindedly.  
  
'So you remember some of the things we use to do together?'  
  
She figured old times should not be forbidden territory. She didn't want their past to be forbidden. If she was going to spend the evening with this man she didn't see how she could pretend that there had never been anything between them.  
  
'I remember everything. You were sweet, insecure...'  
  
'Excuse me? With my temper?'  
  
'Okay, a little shy, a little repressed.'  
  
'Thanks a lot.'  
  
'That was when we first met, not later.' She said grinning broadly and she felt her anger diffuse.  
  
Even through the thickness of the robes Lily felt the power of his biceps.  
  
Simone would have laughed if she knew Lily was thinking about the physical aspects of her boyfriend.  
  
Ah!  
  
What the hell?  
  
No way.  
  
She didn't just refer to James as her boyfriend in her mind.  
  
Did she?  
  
Oh my gosh, she did.  
  
She hoped James couldn't feel her tenseness.  
  
She would concentrate on something else.  
  
She needed some gifts for her parents, for Simone and Jess and a few people at work.  
  
She wasn't totally sure if she should buy James a present.  
  
What would he think?  
  
She'll figure that out later.  
  
Now all she had to do was find a dress for her office Christmas party.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
He didn't know if it was radar but women seem to zero in on a store with out looking to see it and they know where it is.  
  
Lily looked like she was Santa Claus with the length of a list she had.  
  
He already had his parents' gift, their spouses, then there was Sirius and Remus. Also he thought about giving Morgan and Gabby gifts which he should since they make his mate happy.  
  
Even Sirius has changed a little.  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
When they went into a dress shop he practically had to force down a great dress down Lily's throat.  
  
After finally saying yes she went to try it on.  
  
In the other stores he practically had to move out of someone's way every minute. This one though wasn't so crowded so he could see in the back where the changing room was. Seeing the other sales people more occupied he shifted the bags he had from one hand to the other and slipped into the change room.  
  
'Don't scream it's only me.' He whispered not wanting to startle her.  
  
'You aren't supposed to come in here.'  
  
'No one saw me I was careful.'  
  
She wore the Blue silk thin-strapped dress; cut low in the front and even lower in the back.  
  
The dress looked as though it was made for her.  
  
'This would be a great time to see if you have it in you to be spontaneous.'  
  
She took in a deep breath and nodded.  
  
Slowly he brought his lips down on hers and she melted against him.  
  
He didn't need more convincing than that and deepened the kiss.  
  
They broke apart for what seemed like eternity.  
  
He checked his watch.  
  
Just enough minutes have passed to make the clerk suspicious.  
  
He kissed her one last time before saying, 'that dress will do.'  
  
And left the change room.  
  
When Lily came out of the changing room she purchased the twenty Galleon dress. James looked to see what she would do. He seriously expected her to blow up in his face after what he did. Sure she kissed him back but maybe she wasn't thinking.  
  
She came out of the shop and asked if he was hungry.  
  
Replying unsurely he agreed.  
  
They stopped at an eating place where he ordered the same thing she did which was a bowl of Japanese rice, stir fried vegetables with noodles and sweet and sour chicken.  
  
They sat at the corner table and ate in amicable silence.  
  
Halfway through meal they talked about small things about the past five years as if nothing happened between them tonight.  
  
Nothing relating to each other or what just happened or their relationship in general.  
  
After eating they both agreed it was time to leave.  
  
Lily didn't invite James in when they got to her place nor did he expect her too. He offered a curt goodnight and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as James left Lily slumped against the door. What in the world was she thinking making out with him in a change room of all places?  
  
She paced her living room not noticing at the moment that her boots were leaking water onto the carpet.  
  
How could she let that happen?  
  
Oh God she was in love with him.  
  
Again!  
  
She swore to herself she would allow this to happen. Not that it did any good but goodness she could have at least had some self-control.  
  
When they ate dinner she wasn't sure if she ordered what she wanted because she just looked and choose the first thing that came into her mind. Not that she tasted any of her food, for all she knew she could have been eating paper.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 'Lily?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Are pigs flying in your backyard?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Simone glared at her best friend.  
  
Her expression softened when she realised how her friend looked.  
  
She looked like she was on another planet. Simone had come over to see Lily and found her on her sofa with her boots still on.  
  
Her guess was she was mooning over Romeo.  
  
Her other guess was the Romeo in question was James Potter.  
  
She really needed to do some damage control.  
  
She popped over to Jess's place and alerted her to the situation.  
  
Pretty soon they all were huddled together on Lily's living room sofa.  
  
'Lily what's wrong?' asked Jessi.  
  
'James.'  
  
'Honey we know its James but we want to know what happened to have you in this state?' said Simone.  
  
'Its – its – well – I -'  
  
'You slept with him' asked Jessi.  
  
'No.'  
  
'He got hurt or something?' asked Simone.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what is it Hun?' asked Jess.  
  
'I fell in love with him again.' Lily wailed.  
  
'I don't think you ever stopped loving him Lily.' Said Simone.  
  
'OH gee thanks for telling me now.' She sniffed.  
  
'Honey are you sure that's such a bad thing?' said Jess.  
  
'Yes, I know he doesn't want to real committed relationship. He'll just break my heart all over again.'  
  
'Don't think of it like that.'  
  
'Then how am I supposed to?' She sniffed again.  
  
'This is not a lose-win or a lose-lose situation unless you want it to be.' Said Simone.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'Honey think of it this way. You can't lose him if you never had him and you alone can't love him. He must have feeling for you.'  
  
'You can't be sure he does.'  
  
'And you can't be sure he doesn't.' said Jess.  
  
'What do you guys want me to do?'  
  
'We want to admit to him that you love him.' Said Jess.  
  
'I- I can't do that.' She said horrified.  
  
'Lily you have nothing really to lose, he already had your heart years ago. At least this time you'll know exactly how he feels for you.' Said Simone in a soothing voice.  
  
'I might as well. After this I'll never have to see him again. If I can help it.' She said confidently and dried her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
An owl arrived to each person who Professor Dumbledore spoke with. It was coded in case anyone to interrupted the transmission of the message.  
  
It didn't contain much detail only that he wanted to see each of them on a certain night before Christmas.  
  
He would alert them as to where.  
  
And although he made it sound like he was inviting them to a Christmas party they knew different.  
  
It was on the twentieth of the twelfth month nineteen eight-six that Dumbledore went to each person's house to tell the them that it was the beginning of the order and the he was the secret keeper of the location but they will know where go when the time is right. And that day was Christmas Eve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Jess I can't make it for dinner. I'll be busy that day.' Said Lily to her friend at work the next day.  
  
'Yeah I was going to say the same thing.' Said Jessi smiling.  
  
'Really? Well I just wish we could have meet that day but I have something important to do.'  
  
'I know the same with me.'  
  
Just then an owl dropped something on Lily's desk and upon closer inspection she realised that it was a letter form Simone.  
  
It seemed she could make it as well. She had something important to do.  
  
Well that was strange. She knew where she was going but what about Jess and Simone.  
  
She wasn't going to pry but it seemed Jess wanted ask the same thing.  
  
'Lily I know this may be an odd question but err I was wondering if you've spoken to your old headmaster form Hogworts recently?'  
  
'As a matter of fact I have. What are you getting at?' Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
'Well you see there is this important meeting I have to go on Christmas Eve.'  
  
'Meeting? OMG you're in the OOTP?' Lily asked saying the letters only just in case.  
  
'Oh jeez, yes I am. You too?'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'You think Simone is?'  
  
'Has to be.'  
  
'Isn't it a coincidence?'  
  
'I know.' Said Jess.  
  
'Isn't just word that the three of us are there?'  
  
'Yeah it is. I wonder if anybody else we know will be there.'  
  
'Maybe.' Replied Jess.  
  
~*~**~*~*~  
  
It was nine pm on Christmas Eve as James made his was home. He had half an hour to change and be back outside. At least that's what the message indicated.  
  
The message arrived mysteriously on his desk. He didn't know when or how it arrived but it only opened when James himself touched it.  
  
He had successfully interviewed Haley Manning yesterday.  
  
She had a pleasant voice and shoulder length light brown hair with hazel eyes. It was the most important story he had ever written in his life but his life felt incomplete.  
  
It was yesterday that he realised that his love for Lily was stronger than ever but there no way to convince Lily that he wanted to play for keeps. They had had a fight or anything. They just stopped communicating.  
  
He didn't visit her cottage nor did she ask him about the interview.  
  
He really didn't know what to do.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
IT WAS exactly ten pm that he reached the appropriate destination.  
  
He could have never imagined who was there. There were a lot of people he didn't know then there were a lot of people that he did know.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Kaci were there.  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
After acknowledging his two friends he went to talk to Kaci.  
  
'Hey, I didn't know you would be here.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Neither did I. How are you James?'  
  
'AS well as can be expected.'  
  
'I'm sure. I've married you know.'  
  
'Married? Wow.'  
  
'Yeah. To a muggle that's why I decided to come here tonight, he and rest of the muggles and muggle borns need to be protected. You know who can't be successful in creating so much destruction.'  
  
'Yeah I agree with you.'  
  
'Well what about you have you found anybody new/ I know that you're commitment shy so I was just wondering.'  
  
'I'm glad there are no hard feelings and yes there is someone who I am sure will never really know how I feel about her.'  
  
'James, listen to me. I know what I am talking about. If you love her tell her. Take the chance that things would work out between you two. There is nothing like sharing your life with a person that can fulfill your inner most needs.'  
  
'I don't really think I can.'  
  
'James, you cant expect every marriage to be like your parents can you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Do you really love her?'  
  
'With everything inside of me that's able to and more.'  
  
'Well then tell her. Make a life for yourselves and be happy. How long has it been since you were truly happy?'  
  
'Anytime I'm with her.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Now after this orientation, go to her where ever she is and tell her how you feel.'  
  
'I can't do that.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'She's right here.' He said couldn't believing what he was seeing.  
  
'Which one is she?' Kaci asked looking at the three girls who had just entered.  
  
'The one on the left.''  
  
'The redhead? Wow she is pretty.'  
  
'Yeah.' James agreed. 'Both on the inside and the out.'  
  
Kaci smiled.  
  
'James do yourself a favour. Talk to her when this is over. Let her know how you feel and you'll see how everything will fall into place.'  
  
Seeing the content ness on her face James believed for once what Kaci was saying was true.  
  
He looked up once more and saw Lily. Their eyes met and he saw he surprise cross briefly over her lovely face.  
  
She nodded, acknowledging his presence.  
  
Apparently Simone was in the order to because they she was in the middle and Lily nudged her and pointed in his direction.  
  
Simone smiled then whispered something to Lily who scowled. There was another girl with them; he could really remember her though he was sure he'd seen her before.  
  
After promising Kaki he'd tell Lily the truth he went over to Remus and Sirius. His heart felt light. Everyone in the room was serious but he wanted to climb onto the roof and shout his love for Lily to everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lily walked in she saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she realised if they were here that meant James was here too.  
  
And sure enough she met his gaze across the room.  
  
He was standing next to a pretty girl was looking at her as well. She was smiling and she waved.  
  
Lily sure wasn't expecting that.  
  
She nudged Simone who smiled at James.  
  
'Go on and talk to him Lily. This is the perfect opportunity.'  
  
'What? Are you mad?' Lily replied and scowled.  
  
'No but promise to find him after and tell him.'  
  
'Yes, I totally agree Lily.' Replied Jess winking at her and added, 'and you didn't tell me that Sirius Black was so delicious looking.'  
  
Simone and Lily rolled their eyes.  
  
They walked towards the table and took their seat, which had their names on them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was there, so was Macgonnagal. He made introductions as he moved around the table. She tried not to notice that James was sitting right across form her but it was hard work keeping her pulse rate down.  
  
Dumbledore sat seriously and asked each and everyone one of them to swear to secrecy. An enchantment had been cast on a piece of parchment.  
  
He warned them that it was serious matter.  
  
'If anyone told the truth of this meeting to forbidden people they will suffer excruciating pain. I am sorry but the matter is that serious.'  
  
Everyone nodded understanding his or her place.  
  
Each of them signed the parchment.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was eleven thirty when everything was finished Simone and Jessi pushed Lily in the direction of James before leaving to talk to Remus, Sirius and a man they knew as Mad Eye.  
  
She walked up nervously to James who was talking to the girl she had seen him with.  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
'Uh James could I talk to you for a minute?'  
  
'Sure but let me introduce you to someone. Lily Evans this is Kaci... uh Kace I didn't get your married name?'  
  
'Hi my name is Kaci Crawford. My husband is an accountant, a muggle if you will.' She said after looking at James. Both women shook hands.  
  
'Nice to meet you Kaci.'  
  
'You too and I must say good luck to both of you. Good bye now.' She said and winked at them.  
  
'Uh did she just wink at us?'  
  
'Yes, and she convinced me of something and I'll be forever grateful to her. Now you wanted to talk? Lets go outside.'  
  
As they walked onto the snow covered streets Lily couldn't find the words to say what she wanted.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
She went absolutely still.  
  
'I don't blame you if you're sceptical. I can hardly believe it myself. Nothing in my life has ever been this wonderful. I love you Lil. I really love you.'  
  
'How long have you felt that way?' her voice was so low he had to strain to hear.  
  
'I'm not sure. When we were together before, I was infatuated. I guess a lot of it was lust, although I am not proud of that. But ever since we broke up---'  
  
'You dumped me.' At least she didn't sound bitter thought James.  
  
'Since then there has always been something missing in my life. Now I know what it was, I want us to be together.'  
  
He expected her to ask for particulars. Should they start dating again should they continue where they left off?  
  
'James you need to know I love you. Its what I want too and I can try to be less controlling.'  
  
James had already felt light on his feet by her announcement that she loved him too.  
  
'You already have. Look at the new confidence you have towards your job. You are already perfect for me.'  
  
They heard the clock striking midnight.  
  
'Happy Christmas my love.' She whispered and when she looked up at him he could have felt more complete.  
  
'Merry Christmas.'  
  
Snow swirled and pedestrians skirted them. In their world everything was warm. James bent his head to kiss the woman he wanted to be his forever. 


	6. The Wedding

**By popular demand i have written a chapter that was not going to be there but i am glad I wrote it...if u would like another chapter let me know.**

****

****

****

**Chapter 6**  
  
It wasn't long before James asked Lily to marry him. They went out on ordinary date, just to be like a normal couple.  
  
But that only lasted for two weeks and at the end James proposed to her. They were at the park walking towards Lily's mother's house when he did.  
  
'I know this isn't the most romantic proposal in the world. But I am asking you to marry me Lily and "no" is the one word I won't take for answer. You could say that you'll at least think about it/ I swear I'll nag you and annoy you till you tell me yes—.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Yes? Yes what? Yes you'll think about it?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'So you won't think about it?'  
  
'No James I won't think about it because I'll marry you.'  
  
James laughed and looked down into her emerald eyes. He picked her up and swung her around before kissing her fully on her lips.  
  
It was discussed immediately that they were going to be married at once. It was already nearly mid January so two weeks gave them plenty time to arrange a wedding with just the immediate friends and family.  
  
When they arrived at her mother's house, they told the older woman the news. She was happy for them that they were back together and really ecstatic that they were going to get married.  
  
None of their friends could be happier for them.  
  
Sirius had grinned and exclaimed that it was about time but Remus although congratulated them remain remote and distant. It was strange but James dismissed it. Remus was happy for him.  
  
Peter even went out of his way to give them a congratulatory gift of flowers.  
  
Simone was practically bragging that it was she who got them back together gain. Telling all who would listen that she arranged for James to come to Lily's parents anniversary and...  
  
Gabby and Morgan knew the story like the back of their hands but still listened to the ending.  
  
But within the next week Gabby no longer came over with Remus. At first he didn't answer the questioning looks but then decided to let them all know that he was no longer seeing her.  
  
Although Morgan knew about the break up she didn't know why they did. She hadn't told anyone about what Gabby had come crying to her about four days before. She still remained friends with her although it was hard not to judge Remus because her friend was heart broken.  
  
'I know you guys haven't seen Gabby for a while and there is a reason for that. We broke it off. Well I broke it off with her because it wasn't going to work out.'  
  
He had said one evening before leaving James's house.  
  
All of the friends were over every evening to help set it up for Lily to move in. Simone and Jessie hardly got the chance to come over so it was only Sirius, Morgan, Peter, James and Lily who heard what Remus had said.  
  
It was so unlike him and James wasn't at all sure what had come over his friend.  
  
Of course being in the order kept them all busy. Simone bowed out of being in the order and was charmed with a secret charm so she could say anything about it to anyone.  
  
She was regretful at first but knew it was the best thing for her. She was marrying in a month and she didn't want unnecessary harm to come to her new family. She would still chat with her friends and what not but she would not actively take part in anything when too much of the order was anywhere around.  
  
Jess hadn't been around much. She was seriously dating Edgar Bones and newly positioned auror. They were really moving along really fast only having known each other for three weeks. Jessie met him at the Order meeting late December.

....  
  
_'I got fired mates.'_ Remus said and James was stunned by his friend's announcement.  
  
The four of them, them meaning Sirius, Remus, Peter and himself were seated in an Irish Pub on the outskirts of the city of London.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yeah, they fired me. I mean they had only hired me as a librarian on a temporary basis but they found out that I was a werewolf and they let me go. According to them I "don't fit the requirements for the job" not I'm a werewolf so I can't continue the job.'  
  
'Of course they wouldn't make a stupid mistake like that. They would be in a lot of trouble with the Ministry if the Half Breeds Protection Act found out that it was that they fired you for.' Sirius muttered darkly.  
  
'Yeah well I half and half of two thing aren't I? Half wizard—half muggle. Then I'm half animal half human.'  
  
'You must be angry as hell mate!' Peter remarked.  
  
'Yeah I am. On top of that I can't seem to get a job anywhere else.'  
  
'Remus I knew where there is a job open that doesn't care what kind of blood you have but it's not a very good one.'  
  
'I'm always open to anything James.'  
  
'There is a caretaker's position open next door to the Daily Prophet. It's an exterminator store. It sells different potions and has spells you can use to exterminate or get rid of pests.' James said slowly not to sure if his friend would really want to do a job so beneath what he could do.'  
  
Remus saw the look on James face and gave and unconscious shrug.  
  
'Look James I know what your thinking and well I guess I have to work if I need galleons and well I know I can do much better things with my skills but I can't find any so this is as good as it gets for now. Thanks anyway for the concern mate.' Remus said and he put his hand on James's shoulder.  
  
'Sorry Moony, I guess I know that this entire thing is wrong.'  
  
'You know what Remus, you should just make the best of whatever you get. Maybe sometime soon, somebody will change the law, I mean the Ministry can't all be full of weak-hinged, rug-headed twits.' Sirius said and the men laughed.  
  
'Yeah I know, that's what I plan to do. It can't hurt can it?'  
  
_Though two_ days later James wondered if he should have suggested the job to Remus. He did not like his friend working there, but it paid well.  
  
Which was Remus defence for accepting the job. What else was he supposed to pay his bills with?  
  
But as the days rolled by James wondered what was going through Remus's mind. He hardly ever pain attention to anything they were saying and he was getting married in two days.  
  
Between the wedding preparations, work and his friend James was slightly tired but just meeting Lily everyday for dinner and knowing that he was going to wake up next to her for the rest of his life kept him going.  
  
Then the day was finally there.  
  
Lily got up that morning and knew that she was going to marry the best man that there was for her on the planet.  
  
Simone was her maid of honour—she was getting married in a month—and Jessi was her other bridesmaid.  
  
There were only a few guests. Close friends and family mostly.  
  
James's parents and their spouses were there. So were Lily's parents and Professor Dumbledore. There were a couple more people and of course there were the marauders. Sirius was best man, Remus a groomsman and Peter opted to stay out of the wedding entourage.  
  
Lily looked at herself in the full-length mirror of her bridal chambers. The hairdresser that was hired was a special friend of Jessi's named Anna. Jessica Adams was bringing the dress from its final alteration.  
  
When both of the women were down they stood back to look at their handiwork.  
  
Lily looked radiant in her Low cut, spaghetti strap dress. The bodice was laced while the skirt opened in a canopy of chiffon.  
  
On her neck was a simple pearl chocker, which was something old from her grandmother.  
  
James's mother bought the pearls and that was new.  
  
The borrowed and blue part of the wedding was the garter that she had on. She borrowed it from Simone and it was blue so they killed two hippogriffs with one spell.  
  
James thought he had been ready but when he heard the first triumphant cords of the Mendelssohn begin, when he looked up the flower bedecked isle of baby's breath and gardenias and saw his bride start towards him on her father's arm his heart threatened to stop beating.  
  
Lily. His Lily. She was so beautiful in her ivory lace gown. And the look on her face the way her eyes were fixed only on him...  
  
'Just look at my Lily.' He said softly.  
  
His three friends, standing along side him groaned softly.  
  
'The man's a goner.' Whispered Sirius.  
  
'A pushover' Remus murmured.  
  
'Just a fool for a pretty face,' Peter added.  
  
All for of them grinned at each other, and then James's grin faded and he looked at his bride and wondered what he had ever done in his life to be so bloody lucky.  
  
Lily's friends, who were also standing under the flowered canopy of the altar, gave a communal sigh as the watched her come down the aisle.  
  
'Isn't she lovely?' Simone whispered.  
  
'Perfect,' Jessie said.  
  
'Perfect,' Morgan echoed and the three women sighed again.  
  
The wedding was muggle for the benefit of Lily's relatives and as Lily walked down the isle on the arm of her father she knew that she would never trade this moment for anything in the world as she looked towards her future in James's eyes.  
  
'I Lillian Evans take thee James Potter as my loving husband, to love, to honour and to cherish, in sickness and in health for the rest of my life till death do us part. I will always and completely support you and protect you with all my heart and with this ring I thee wed.' Lily said mixing in some of the original vows with a few words of her own before slipping on the ring.  
  
'I James Potter, take thee Lillian Evans as my wedded wife to love, to honour, to cherish, in sickness and in health for the rest of my life till death do us part. I will always and completely be a part of your world. I will never forsake you and will always with all my heart love you and with this ring I thee wed.' James said following suit as he said the words of the original vows first before adding some of his own.  
  
Although the wedding was small the reception had two to three times the amount of people.  
  
The Longbottoms were there—they were part of the order as well.  
  
Lily's boss was there also and he was accompanied by Hannah Walker. They both had apparently started seeing each other now the rumours were confirmed.  
  
At the toasting part of the reception the best man stood up and faced the crowd. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
'I have known Lily and James since our stints at Hogworts and I must say that they have finally come in to the light and seen what I have always known that they belong together. But before I toast to their great life together I must say this, I call dibs on godfather. Cheers.'  
  
The entire congregation laughed and toasted to the happy couple.


End file.
